Crypt Keeper
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: After getting ready to make an arrest on a wanted thief, everything is haulted for Inspector Fox when hopping vampires come into the picture. -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Well, once again this is just a random late-night oneshot. I noticed that there were few to no stories on the hopping vampires from Sly 3 and that got me to think of this. Also, I have few stories that involve Carmelita so I had to base this one on her! But, this is completely random, just typed it up and posted it so if there are errors, I'm sorry. I'm exhausted but I wanted to post a new story to here it is! So please read and review and let me know what you think! And again, I'm still in **desperate** need of story ideas so if you have any that you want me to do/try please let me know!_

Crypt Keeper

I stood in my usual stance while holding my shock pistol out in front of me, my finger on the trigger and ready to pull at any moment. I narrowed my eyes and let out a soft growl as I took a firmer grip on my always trusty shock pistol. I let the cold evening air of China blow through my fur as I kept a close eye on my little sister. I had finally caught the thief red handed and all I had to do was get her in handcuffs and my work would be halfway completed. I had originally come to China to arrest the ever sneaky Cooper but after finding out Ramona was here I could kill two birds with one stone and catch the two most wanted thieves in the western hemisphere. Her satchel was slung around her shoulder and she kept her defensive stance while we started each other down. I watched her every move; making sure she wouldn't try to pull one of her tricks. Having Ramona as both a sister and having been on her case for years, I knew her moves, techniques, and tricks. Her only actual advantage she had over me was her athletic skills. Ever since we were kids, she was always a faster runner than I ever was and could always beat me in races. Even now, speed was her ally along with her natural ability to be attracted to the shadows.

"Hands up, Ramona!" I called over to her and she simply smiled. Her somewhat smug attitude always made her seem calm and relaxed on heists but I knew she was planning something. I had learned by trial and error to ready any type of body language she gave off and I had to admit I was pretty good at it.

"Are you really going to arrest me, Mel?" all too often we called each other by the nicknames our father gave us when we were kids. Simply taking the three letters out of my name gave me the name Mel, and removing the 'n' from her name gave her the name Moa.

"Of course I am! Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you have any special privileges! There are no exceptions in the law!" she snorted and rolled her eyes. Countless officers in the station I worked in constantly asked if it was ever difficult to have the burden of arresting my sister. When I was first given her case it was hard to try to arrest her. But, after being on her case for over five years, I was over it and had to see her as another criminal in the world.

I took the safety off of my shock pistol and got ready to fire the paralyzing shock and finally put Ramona in jail. She took half of a step back and I knew she was ready to make a run for it. I shook my head slightly and re-gripped my pistol and was ready to shoot. I held back when I watched her facial expression change. Instead of the smug and proud face the normally wore, her face suddenly twisted into one of confusion. She pointed to something behind me and there was no doubt it was one of her tricks. I shook my head again and got ready to pull the trigger when I heard an unnatural hissing sound behind me. I whirled around and my eyes landed on a horrifying sight. Not three feet behind me was some sort of insect, my guess was a praying mantis, just standing there. Its green claws were out in front of it, the thing was drooling uncontrollably, its eyes were cloudy and somewhat cross eyed, and its traditional Chinese robes were battered and torn. The praying mantis simply stood there drooling and staring. I turned back to my sister who shrugged at the creature. I noticed one was standing behind her as well and I alerted her to my observation. She turned and started at the one closest to her while I returned my attention toe the one next to me. It was still standing there staring and the one next to Ramona was doing the same. I watched as she hesitantly walked up to one of them and gently poked its claw. She jumped back when it started hissing and swinging its claws towards her.

"Do you know what this thing is?" she asked after she had backed up far enough to where we were standing back to back and my gun was still pointed forward.

"No, I thought it was another one of your escape plans." She shook her head and the praying mantis took a small hop forward before stopping again. We both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other before laughing.

"That's it?" she laughed out, "All it does is hop? What a lame guard." She was right. The hopping creature wasn't that threatening looking and obviously could do that much but hop maybe six inches at a time, hiss, and swing its claws. I noticed a group of three was now in sight and Ramona brought my attention to a group of four on her end. It wasn't long until we were completely surrounded. Since we were standing in front of the palace, one side was surrounding by a large wall, the other was blocked by the palace and both of our ends were surrounded by the hissing creatures. Each mantis was hopping forward slowly, hissing, and closing in fast. Something that had seemed so harmless a few seconds ago now had us afraid for our lives. All of a sudden, they had started hissing and drooling even more than they had been and they looked like they wanted to kill. I wasn't about to give them that chance and neither was Ramona.

"You have a plan?" I asked the raccoon that was pressed against my back.

"Don't look at me," she scoffed, "you're the one with the gun." I mentally slapped myself for momentarily forgetting about my shock pistol.

"Right," I mumbled, "Freeze!" I shouted at one of the happing creatures. However, it responded by hissing and hopping forward, "Freeze!" I repeated. After it kept coming forward again, I pulled the trigger and a blue shock blast left the barrel of the gun. The bullet landed on the creature and I jumped when I saw the praying mantis suddenly explode. I shot a glance to Ramona who shrugged again and shrieked when one of the creatures brushed his claw against her arm. The creatures inched closer and closer with each passing second and neither of us had any ideas. The creatures exploded if shot or any extreme pressure was added. We clutched onto each other like scared little kids as the insects were only a few inches from us. I closed me eyes and noticed Ramona had done the same when claws started reaching out on all sides.

We squeezed each other tightly when the sounds of explosions and thuds quickly filled my ears. I could smell smoke around us and I opened my eyes after the smell had gone down. When the smoke cleared, the bodies of the hopping creatures were everywhere. I released my sister and pulled out my shock pistol and pointed it at one of the insects. Ramona cautiously tapped one with her foot before bolting behind me for cover. The praying mantis didn't move and neither did any of the others. We shot each other a glance and shrugged again. I decided to let her slide from being arrested on this and all I wanted was to go back to my hotel and forget this extremely freaky experience. I put my shock pistol away and Ramona was about to leave when both of our eyes landed on Sly Cooper. He quickly bolted past us and shouted behind him while running.

"Sorry about the vampires! We didn't expect that many!" she glanced to each other again and we both knew what the other was thinking.

"Cooper!" we yelled before chasing after the thief and prepared to beat him down for getting us caught up in whatever scheme he was planning.

_Alright, I know it was lame but it's late and I wanted to post another oneshot so I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think of it! _


End file.
